The present invention generally relates to sensor arrays for networks and, in particular, a VLF band active sensor array for power distribution networks for sensing network properties.
Power distribution networks are frequently monitored by individual passive sensors or arrays of passive sensors. Passive sensors are generally limited to detecting such parameters as voltage and current phasors, harmonics, transients, and noise.